


Fighting

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Can you do a request with Michael Meyers x male reader where they get into a fight/argument. I love your writings❤️
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Michael Myers/Male reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 32





	Fighting

Though Michael doesn’t talk but yet he can still be a stubborn asshole. Today wasn’t a good day for you. You woke up late for work, you forgot to check the weather report so you got rained on and forgot an umbrella, there was Karen at work who yelled at you for a good thirteen minutes, and you had a very bad rush at the bakery while you were understaffed. When you got home, you saw that Michael treaded blood and dirt into your house, making this the sixth time he’s done it. Ever since Michael started living with you, he has never even tried to clean up after himself and only seems to want you for the food you cook and the sex you provide.

You storm inside your home, dripping with anger. “Michael Audrey Myers!” You yell out into your quiet home. You listen intently before you hear his heavy footsteps. He must know that you’re angry with him by the way you brought out his middle name, which you only do when you’re pissed. He comes down the stairs before stopping on the last one and stares right at you. “Don’t you fucking stare at me, Michael!” You tell him, your face flushed. “I’ve told you five times not to bring blood and dirt into the house! If you can’t do something that simple, you shouldn’t be living here! I’m not some dog you get to lead around dammit!” You yell at him, all your previous anger and embarrassment from the day overwhelming you.

Michael only gives you a head tilt in return after you finish your ranting. He slowly walks up to you before grabbing the front of your shirt and lifting you up so you’re as tall as him. You stare right back at him, face still flushed from your yelling. When he doesn’t let go, you start to flail about and start yelling at him again. “Put me down, Michael! Michael, I said put me down!” You hear a grunt from Michael as he lets you go, making you stumble.

Michael turns around and starts to walk away, making you scowl. “Stop being an asshole and do something for once! I’m sick and tired of you acting like you’re better than me and force me to do everything! This is my house so you go by my rules! That means you clean up after yourself!” When Michael does stop walking, you huff and start to head back outside, ready to take a drive. “Fine, be that way. If I come back and this isn’t cleaned up, you’re no longer welcome in my house and I’ll be calling the police. If you kill because of it, then so be it,” You tell him as you slam the door behind you.

You drive around, trying to get rid of your anger and calm yourself down. Sure yelling at Michael won’t do anything, but you did get rid of most of your stress. Michael will probably kill you when you get home, so you sigh and continue to drive. You turn on your radio and let the music from it drown out any of your thoughts. You drive around town and by neighborhoods for a good hour and a half before you start to drive home.

You pull up to your house and get out. You walk up the steps, seeing that the mess is gone. You’re surprised, usually, Michael doesn’t listen to a word you say and just does whatever he wants. You walk into your house, expecting to get a chef’s knife in your gut. Looking around, you see that any mess that was there before you left is now gone. When you look into the kitchen, you see Michael standing over the sink. He is washing his boiler suit.

He looks up when he hears you walk in. You sigh and decide to apologize. “Sorry, about, ya know… Yelling ta you. I’ve been stressed out lately, and it doesn’t help I had a lady screaming at her for giving her what she wanted, only for her to not like it and want a refund. But yeah, I’m sorry Michael,” You tell him with a sigh. You walk up to him and gently take his uniform out of his hands. “You’re using the wrong thing to get the stains out, but it’s fine,” You tell him as you grab the stain remover from underneath the sink and start to spray down the stains. You instantly start to scrub them out as Michael towers over you, watching you work.

“After you scrub the stains, then you use the soap the wash it all, see?” You show him the clean spot after you had scrubbed as hard as you could. It doesn’t seem like Michael will kill you so maybe your apology worked. You feel Michael press himself close to you as he watches you work from over your head. This is about the most contact Michael will initiate on his own without you doing it for him.

After you finish up washing his boiler suit, you set it out to dry on the counter. You turn around and give Michael a hug, feeling him tense up. He stays tense the entire time, something you don’t mind. You feel a hand pat you on the head twice before it lays by the owner’s side. “Yeah, I love you too, Michael.” Michael can be a stubborn asshole and you to my end up  **_Fighting_ ** , but that doesn’t mean both of you don’t hold some sort of bond for the other.


End file.
